Autumn In New York (song)
:For the 2000 film directed by Joan Chen, see Autumn in New York (film). For the 1950 album by Jo Stafford, see Autumn in New York (Jo Stafford album). "Autumn in New York" is a jazz standard composed by Vernon Duke in 1934 for the Broadway musical Thumbs Up! which opened on December 27, 1934, performed by J. Harold Murray. Many versions of the song have been recorded over the years by numerous musicians and singers. Jazz versions have been performed by Charlie Parker, Billie Holiday, Stan Kenton, Sarah Vaughan and Sheila Jordan. A duet of the song was also recorded by Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitzgerald. Among the instrumental performances of the tune is a legendary version by guitarist Tal Farlow. Notable recordings *1946 Charlie Parker *1947 Bud Powell *1949 Frank Sinatra *195? Arthur Godfrey *195? Gunnar Johnson *195? Shafi Hadi Sextet *1950 Jo Stafford *1951 Barbara Carroll *1951 Charles Mingus *1951 Charlie Mariano *1951 Mary Lou Williams *1951 Stan Kenton *1952 Billie Holiday *1952 Modern Jazz Quartet *1952 Oscar Peterson *1952 Teddy Wilson *1952 Dan Terry and His Orchestra *1953 Bob Freeman Trio *1953 Buddy DeFranco *1953 Johnny Smith *1953 Sal Salvador *1953 Sonny Stitt *1954 Buddy Banks and Bobby Jaspar *1954 Chet Baker *1954 Clifford Brown *1954 Gene Krupa *1954 Shelly Manne *1954 Tal Farlow *1955 Bobby Short *1955 George Wallington *1955 Hampton Hawes *1955 Johnny Costa *1955 Lawrence Brown *1956 Ella Fitzgerald *1956 Jeri Southern *1956 Kenny Dorham *1956 Louis Armstrong *1956 Norrie Paramor *1956 Phineas Newborn *1956 Sanford Gold *1956 The Modern Jazz Quartet *1956 Sarah Vaughan *1957 Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong *1957 Frank Sinatra *1957 Al Haig *1958 Ahmad Jamal *1958 André Previn *1958 Kenny Burrell *1958 Red Callender *196? Enoch Light and Command All-Stars *1960 Roosevelt Wardell *1961 Ramsey Lewis *1962 The Three Sounds *1962 Walt Dickerson *1963 Johnny Mathis *1963 Mel Tormé *1964 Caterina Valente *1965 Jimmy Roselli *1971 Shirley Bassey *1972 Art Van Damme *1974 George Shearing *1974 Tete Montoliu *1975 Stéphane Grappelli with Slam Stewart *1976 Larry Coryell *1977 George Coleman *1977 Bing Crosby *1978 Dudley Moore Trio *1979 Chico Freeman *1980 Adam Makowicz *1980 Dardanelle *1981 Heath Brothers *1981 Marian McPartland *1981 Warren Vaché *1982 Gordon Lee *1983 New York Pops *1983 Great Jazz Trio *1983 Jay McShann *1984 Kenny Barron *1985 Fumio Karashima *1985 Jonathan & Darlene Edwards *1985 Tiziana Ghiglioni with Melillo *1986 Niels Lan Doky *1986 Nuclear Whales Saxophone Orchestra *1987 Al Cohn *1987 Paul Cacia *1988 Cedar Walton & the VIP Trio *1988 Roland Hanna *1988 Yehudi Menuhin *1989 Harry Connick, Jr. *1989 Louis Hayes Sextet *1990 Cecil Brooks III *1990 Claude Williamson Trio *1990 Eddie Harris Quartet *1990 Richard Rodney Bennett *1990 Steve Kuhn *1991 Massimo Urbani *1991 Rosemary Clooney *1991 Walter Bishop, Jr. *1992 Greg Gisbert *1992 Jeff Linsky *1992 Paul Weston *1992 Ray Anthony Orchestra *1993 Curtis Fuller *1993 Indigo *1993 Susan Freeman *1993 The Manhattan Project *1994 Sandra King *1994 Franco d'Andrea, Giovanni Tommaso and Roberto Gatto *1994 Allan Vache *1994 Errol Parker *1994 Hideaki Yoshioka *1994 Jo Stafford *1994 Joe Lovano and Aldo Romano *1994 Martin Litton *1995 Anthony Braxton and Mario Pavone *1995 Bill Broughton & Orchestra of the Americas *1995 Bireli Lagrene, Minh Doky Nder and Ceccarelli *1995 Mark Whitfield *1995 Naima *1995 Phil Woods, Vincent Herring, Antonio Hart *1996 Anders Persson Trio *1996 Bill Mays *1996 Claude Gordon *1996 David "Fathead" Newman *1996 Dennis Rowland *1996 Ewan Svensson Trio *1996 Ralph Marterie *1996 The Hi-Lo's *1996 The Sentimental Strings *1996 Valery Ponomarev *1997 Alvaro Is Rojas *1997 Bruce Barth *1997 Carol Kidd *1997 Carol Sloane & Clark Terry *1997 Frederick Washington, Jr. *1997 Kimiko Itoh *1997 Nat Simpkins *1997 Putte Wickman *1997 Rob McConnell & The Boss Brass *1998 Arthur Prysock *1998 Dexter Gordon *1998 Ebony Big Band *1998 Lena Horne *1998 Mark Turner *1998 Paul Kendall *1998 Singers Unlimited *1998 Sweet Jazz Trio *1999 David Liebman and John Scofield *1999 David Murray *1999 Dawn Upshaw *1999 Helge Schneider *1999 Martin Taylor, David Grisman, Acoustic Jazz Quartet *1999 Ron Affif *1999 Sun Ra *2000 Mark Turner and Tad Shull *2000 Al Porcino *2000 Buddy Weed *2000 Charlie Byrd *2000 Elly Rosenthal *2000 Jamey Aebersold *2000 John Stetch *2000 Mike Hatchard and Herbie Flowers *2000 Russ Peterson *2000 Si Perkoff *2000 The Drummonds *2000 Yvonne Washington *2001 Andy Ezrin *2001 Armando Noriega *2001 Gene Ammons and Sonny Stitt *2001 Saisa *2001 Susan Sutton Trio *2001 The Pete Cater Big Band *2001 Polly Bergen *2002 Ann Crumb *2002 Karen Mason *2002 Lisa Ives *2002 Lol Coxhill *2002 Lori Bell *2002 Marcel Azzola and Dany Doriz *2002 Percy Faith *2002 Ron Eschete *2002 The Dutch Jazz Orchestra & Jerry van Rooyen *2002 Carl Saunders *2003 Bobby Hackett *2003 Charlie Spivak *2003 Christine Andreas *2003 Donald Brown *2003 Gianni Basso and Roberto Sellani *2003 Jim Hartog *2003 Joe Augustine *2003 Joe Wilder *2003 John Hicks and Elise Wood *2003 Pete Malinverni *2003 Roger Rosenberg *2003 Sheila Jordan *2003 Stevie Holland *2003 Theano *2004 Eileen Mager *2009 Frode Kjekstad *2009 Heath Brothers *2011 Ferit Odman See also *List of 1930s jazz standards External links *Song information at JazzStandards.com Category:Songs